random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink Episode 1
Part 1: Dive to the Heart *AND SKIP THE OPENING FMV!!!* Sora lands into Dive to the Heart. He turns around and sees seven people. Roxas: Sora. Axel: Sora. Xion: Sora. Namine: Sora. Terra: Sora Aqua: Sora. Ventus: Sora. Shadow the Hedgehog: We believe in you, Sonic! Yen Sid: WRONG. EFFIN. GAME!!! Ahem..... *turns into ???* ???: So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The keyhole is still locked. Now step forward. Can you do it? Sora steps foward into the middle of the station. ???: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. The Triforce of Power. The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. The Triforce of Courage. The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. The Triforce of Wisdom. The station collapses and Sora falls into another station. A keyblade appears in Sora's hand. ???: You've gain the power to fight. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. Sora's shadow turns into a huge monstrosity that's NOT Darkside. ???: But don't be afraid. And don't forget... Sora kills the huge monster, but falls into a dark portal. ???: -But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will unlock the keyhole. Part 2: Destiny Islands Sora wakes up on a beach. Sora: *yawn and lies down once more until-* Whoa! Kairi: *giggles* Sora: Gimme a break, Kairi. Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here. Sora: No! This huge dark THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- *gets hit in the head by a coconut* Ow! Patrick: HAHAHA!! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!!! Kairi: Are you still dreaming? Sora: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? What was that place? So bizzare... Kairi: Yeah, sure. Sora: Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up? Kairi: I've told you before, I don't remember. Sora: Nothing at all? Kairi: Nothing. Sora: You ever want to go back? Kairi: Well, I'm happy here! Sora: Really... Kairi: But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it. Sora: I'd like to see it too! Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all! Kairi: So what're we waiting for? Riku: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. And you're just as lazy as he is. Kairi: *giggle* So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you! Sora: Huh? Riku: What, are you kidding? Kairi: Ready? Go! Sora, Riku, and Kairi race towards the raft. KINGDOM HEARTS 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink Destiny Islands Part 3: Other Worlds Sora, Riku, and Kairi are hanging around on a tree on the island. Sora: So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right? Riku: Could be. We'll never know by staying here. Sora: But how far could a raft take us? Riku: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else. Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there? Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? Sora: I don't know. Riku: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go. Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you? Sora: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks. Kairi: You're welcome. The three leave the branch and walk across the bridge. Riku: Sora. *Riku throws a paopu fruit at Sora* You wanted one, didn't you? Sora: A paopu fruit? Riku: If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain apart of each other's lives, no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it. Sora: What are you talking- *throws away the fruit* Part 4 Sora and Riku are having the Race. Sora: If I win, I'm captain. And if you win... Riku: I get to share the paopu with Kairi. Sora: Huh? Riku: Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi. Sora: Wha... Wait a minute... Kairi: Okay. On my count: 3! 2! 1! Sora wins the Race and gets to be captain of the raft. Later on, Sora and Kairi are on the island's pier, looking at the sunset. Kairi: You know, Riku has changed. Sora: What do you mean? Kairi: Well... Sora: You okay? Kairi: Sora, let's take the raft and go- just the two of us! Sora: Huh? Kairi: Just kidding. Sora: What's gotten in to you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi. Kairi: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I could always come back here. Right? Sora: Yeah, of course! Kairi: That's good. Sora, don't ever change. Sora: Huh? Kairi: I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great. Later that night, Sora's in his bed, looking at a toy ship. Kairi: (I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.) Sora's mom: Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora? Sora: Okay, mom. Sora's mom: Alright sweetheart. Sora comes down for dinner. Thus began the big plot twist of the game. Part 5: The Big Plot Twist The next morning, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are getting ready for the journey. Kairi: ...Sora? Riku? Did you guys say your goodbyes yet? Well, to our friends of course. Riku: Yeah. We wouldn't want to freak out our parents, right? Sora: Yup. Well... We should go. Riku and Kairi: Yeah. To be continued. CCs and Cream has to go to sleep now. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts